a hypnosis fairy adventure
by ZANE'S GIRL FIREND
Summary: sorrybad at summrys no flames please this is my first fanfic


[Company name] | [Company address]

 **A**

 **HYPNOSIS**

 **FAIRY**

 **ADVENTURE**

Once upon a time there was a beautiful fairy princess named serenity. Her hair was blond with sparkling blue eyes and when she transforms into a fairy named sailor moon and her wing were a blueish silver color and one day while serenity was playing in the meadow. She didn't realize that she was being whacked by the most evil troll in all the land.

Jace Herondale Jace was the leader of a company that kidnaps kids a brainwashes them to make them slaves. Jace also had a partner in crime his girlfriend Clary fray. But right now he was watching serenity and waiting for the right moment to take her as her friend Stella came to get her.

But until then he was going to France with clary so they can finish schooling at kadic academy. There was a rumor was there was abandoned factory with a super computer. Jace was now sleeping on the plane. But back with serenity and Stella Serena your mom wants us back at the palace for dinner said Stella ok stell said serenity as it was serenity's birthday. Her mom had the cooks make her favorite food tomato soup and grilled cheese with a basil leaf in the soup.

Around on the other side of the world Jace and clary were waiting for Jeremy Aelita Yumi William Ulrich and Odd. They were going to go to the factory to train on lyoko before the next XANA attack. Ok guy's head to the scanners said Jeremy ok said the others scanner Odd. Scanner Ulrich. Scanner Jace. Transfer Jace. Transfer Ulrich. Transfer Odd. Virtualization. Scanner Yumi. Scanner clary. Scanner Aelita.

Transfer Aelita. Transfer clary. Transfer Yumi. Virtualization. Scanner William. Transfer William. Virtualization. On lyoko they were fighting their favorite monsters Ulrich was fighting blocks with odd and Jace was flying.

Serena was up early the next morning because today was the day she was to start at alpha college for fairies with Stella who was repeating freshmen year. But before they could go they had to pick up a girl named bloom. Morning mum said serenity morning sweet heart did you sleep well last night. Yes mother I did is Stella here yet. No dear Stella is not here yet but go make sure you have everything packed. Ok mum. Hmm ok I got my clothes. Make up. Cell phone. I pod. Cell phone charger. IPod charger. Yep she had everything. Honey Stella is here. Ok mom I'll be right down *grabs suit case and heads down stairs

Hey Serena ready to go said Stella yah lets go get going I want hurry get bloom and get settled said Serena. Ok let's go then *with bloom

Lol I can't believe I am a fairy I hope the two who are showing me how to get there get here soon * hears someone knocking on the door I'll get mom. Ok bloom dear said bloom's mom. Who's there said bloom it's Stella and serene said Stella come on in would you like some tea and sit in some of our chairs while I get my stuff said bloom yes please said serenity also you should know that I am the princess of a hidden fairy community here on earth and Stella here is the princess of solaria said serenity. *bloom starts to sing bad boy casscada

 _ **Rembert the feelings**_

 _ **Remember the day my stone heart was braking**_

 _ **My love ran way this moment I knew I would be someone else**_

 _ **My love turned around and I felt**_

 _ **Be my bad boy be my man be my weekend lover but don't be my friend but understand that I don't need you again**_

 _ **Won't be my bad boy be my man be my weekend lover but don't be my friend but understand I don't need you in my live again**_

 _ **Do do do do do do do do do do do do**_

 _ **Bad boy**_

 _ **Do do do do do do do do**_

 _ **You once made this promise to stay by my side but after some time you just pushed me aside you never thought that a girls could be strong now I'll show how to move on**_

 _ **Be my bad boy be my man be my weekend lover but don't be my friend but understand that I don't need you again**_

 _ **Won't be my bad boy be my man be my weekend lover but don't be my friend but understand I don't need you in my live again**_

*bloom finishes making tea and getting her stuff as the song finishes

Wow you are good says Stella. Wow is right Stella says Serena. Bye mom bye dad says bloom. Bye bloom honey said bloom's parents.

Now in France after a few months they got clary and William back from XANA. In that time someone everyone thought would never joined the group. Did in fact join Sissi proved to be a useful with her laser beams and wings an even brighter pink than aelita's. Yaaahooo said Sissi as she continued to fire lasers at the creepers. As they were on a mission to get some data from sector five and just tripped the lever and were protecting Aelita as she collected the data they need and what they didn't so they could free her from Xana *in jace's head * she would make a grate slave like the princess would and when master Darker returns I can use her and harry as a class project to make up for lost class time. But I better help Aelita deactivate the tower. Oh no! Yumi hurry and cut the connection on harry and clary. Said Jace ok said Yumi *quickly cuts the connection on the scyphazoa* are you ok I say to them. Yah says harry. Yup says Aelita.

While at the same time with Serena and the others at alpha are settling in to their dorms flora share's a room with bloom Serena and Stella share a room to and Tacna and musa share a room. As they make their beds bloom sings to herself. Next day the trix attack and they all trans form.


End file.
